pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1817 in poetry
Much have I traveled in the realms of gold, '' ''And many goodly states and kingdoms seen; Round many western islands have I been Which bards in fealty to Apollo hold. — opening of John Keats' sonnet, "On First Looking into Chapman's Homer," from Poems by John Keats published this year. Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * February 28 — Lord Byron writes a letter to Thomas Moore and includes in it his poem, "So, we'll go no more a roving". Moore will publish the poem in 1830 as part of Letters and Journals of Lord Byron. Works published 's "Mont Blanc" from History of a Six Weeks' Tour]] United Kingdom * Lord Byron, The Lament of Tasso * S. T. Coleridge: ** Sybilline Leaves''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6, including a later version of "Frost at Midnight" **''Zapolya: A Christmas tale'' * William Combe, The Dance of Life * George Croly, Paris in 1815 * John Hookham Frere, Prospectus and Specimen of an Intended National Work by William and Robert Whistlecraft Relating to King Arthur and his Round Table i, ii; cantos iii and iv published 1818 * Felicia Dorothea Hemans, Modern Greece * John Keats, Poems by John Keats. * Thomas Moore, Lalla Rookh: An oriental romance * Sir Walter Scott, Harold the Dauntless * Percy Bysshe Shelley: ** Laon and Cythna, revised as The Revolt of Islam; originally published on December 1, but suppressed; at the insistence of the publisher, Ollier, passages were removed and Shelley published the retitled, revised version (but misdated 1818) ** Hymn to Intellectual Beauty, written in 1816, published in Leigh Hunt's Examiner on January 19 of this year ** "Mont Blanc", published in History of a Six Weeks' Tour through a part of France, Switzerland, Germany, and Holland, a book written with his wife, Mary, who wrote most of the prose (Percy Shelley wrote the poem) * Robert Southey, Wat Tyler: A Dramatic Poem United States * William Cullen Bryant, "Thanatopsis" published in the North American Review as fragments that the editors combined under the title, the first American poem to gain attention and respect from British critics; a reflection on death; influenced by reading Thomas Gray, Henry Kirke White and Robert Southey; the author was not yet 20, and many were skeptical that a young man could write the sophisticated and powerful pieceCarruth, Gorton, The Encyclopedia of American Facts and Dates, ninth edition, HarperCollins, 1993Burt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * Robert Charles Sands, The bridal of Vaumond; A Metrical Romance, New York: James Eastburn and Co.Web page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * The Village Songster: Containing a Selection of the Most Approved Patriotic and Comic Songs, including "He's Not Worth the Trouble" by Susanna Haswell Rowson, Haverhill, Massachusetts: "Printed by Burrill and Tileston, and sold at their bookstore", anthology Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 21 – José Zorrilla y Moral, Spanish * July 12 – Henry David Thoreau (died 1862) * September 14 – Theodor Storm, German * December 15 – Raffaello Carboni (died 1875), Australian ;Also : ** Cornelius Mathews, American ** John McPherson, Canada ** Venmani Acchen Nambudiri (died 1891), Indian, Malayalam-language poet associated with the Venmani School of poetryPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * May 24 – Juan Meléndez Valdés (born 1754), Spanish ;Also : * Moritz August von Thümmel (born 1738), German * Ann Batten Cristall (approx) See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe * List of poets Notes External links *"A Timeline of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1800s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry